Velvet Lullaby
by OminousIllusionist
Summary: Vanitas moves forward in life with Ven who shows him not everyone looks down on him. So what happens when they start going out at seventeen and have a little surprise in eight months?


"Vanitas, you a$$#ole!" Ven cried in pain. The labor of baby birth ain't all that fun. It's beyond stressful. Ven was eight and a half months pregnant dew to Vanitas, his lover. He was happy lazing around for almost nine months without having to lift a finger, Vanitas would do it for him. The cool, not playing by the rules bad boy stepped up to be a father and a faithful lover to his mate. He was nervous on not sure how to react(though he thought he would feel it when the time comes), or what to do with the baby or maybe worse, babies. Vanitas let Ven hold onto his hand tightly, squeezing the life out of it while the other was holding onto the rail. Ven continued to cry and shout insults on how it was all Vanitas' fault for knocking him up. He had to admit that Ven had a strong grip as his hand turned red.

"You're doing great, hun. Just keep pushing. Remember, deep breaths." The nurse instructed Ven. Ventus screamed as he pushed harder. Ven had sweat dripping, face was red and even his eyes from crying for endless hours.

"I hate you, Vanitas!" Ven yelled.

"Ven, you're just tired." Vanitas spoke calmly, despite his lover. He cupped Ven's cheek as he looked at him with puffy red eyes and tears streaming down. "You can do it, Ven. I wanna see our newborn child."

Ven smiled feeling a bit more strength from the encouragement of his mate despite the incredible pain he was going through. He felt a higher level of throbbing agony and his breath hitched, then took deeper gulps of air. Ven blared before the cries of a baby was heard.

"It's a boy!" The nurse shouted. She cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him in a blue blanket. Vanitas felt the corners of his lips uprise. He noticed the loosening of Ven's hand and looked at the hospital bed to see his mate had passed out from exhaustion.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Vanitas looked back at the nurse. "Yes." he took the tiny life form in his arms as he continued to cry. The nurse left. Vanitas didn't know what to do. So he sat down and started to lightly rock his newly born son, and sung a soft lullaby that always comforted Ven from a nightmare.

"_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside."_ He began to sing, continuing his slow smoothing motion with his son. The baby's cries began to die down.

"_Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure." _His son's cries when down to whimpering, then stopped completely.

"_Battles we can win, if we believe our souls."_ Vanitas went to remove part of the blanket that was covering his little boy's face. When he went to remove it, the baby wiggled, starting to whimper again. Vanitas chuckled letting his son have his stubborn way. He heard a groan. Vanitas turned his head to meet a pair of dazzling, ocean blue eyes fluttering open. he formed a small smile that was almost not visible. "Hey, babe."

Ven turned and smiled. "Hey, Vani." He looked at the small bundle in his lover's arms and his eyes widened. "Is that...?"

"Say hello to you're son." Vanitas stood walking over to the bed.

"Can I?" Ven held his arms out with begging eyes. Vanitas carefully handed his son over. Ven's eyes began to water again. He went to push apart the blanket only to have one of his fingers taken hostage by a little hand, and the whimpering gotten louder. Vanitas and Ven laughed.

"I can see he takes his stubbornness after his mom."

Ven shot him a playful glare. He felt a small wet substance on the tip of his finger on which his son was holding and smiled. The baby peaked his eye out of the cover to see it wasn't the person that sung to him. He began to cry. Ven was startled by the action. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I think the lullaby helped him relax." Vanitas stated. Ven was confused. "What lullaby?"

"The one I sung to you when you had a nightmare." Vanitas smirked. Ven blushed. "So maybe if we sing along he'll calm down and know you're his mommy." Vanitas was starting to feel a tad guilty for having to be the first for his son to see. Now he's probably going to be called 'mommy' and Ven 'daddy' for the rest of their lives.

Ven nodded. "Where did you leave off?"

Vanitas sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand lightly on his baby's covered head, and gently ruffled it's hair. The feeling was familiar...

"_Hang in for the light, till dawn." _He began to sing again. Ven looked down noticing their son's crying was turning to small sniffles. He smiled and sang his next line.

"_Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you." _The lullaby had to of worked. Or else there would probably be no other way to quite him down. Ven was still exhausted, he didn't want to deal with anything he knows he can't handle yet.And hope was shinning as it looked like their newborn was settling down as he made a cute wide-mouth yawn from being tucked safely under the warmth and darkness of the blanket bundle.

Vanitas and Ven joined into the last words of the lullaby. _"Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere."_

The little baby twisted onto his side facing Ven's chest and snuggled into him comfortably while still holding onto his mom's index finger. Ven moved it trying to pull the blanket at least an inch away. The baby instantly reacted.

"Nuh!"

If it could speak the word would've been "no!". Ven petted his child's covered head. Vanitas chuckled, as Ven didn't give up and lightly took the piece of blue blanket between his index finger and thumb, softly saying "C'mon, sweetheart. Show yourself to mommy and daddy." The baby started whimpering again until Ven pulled his finger away. He immediately reacted by reaching his tiny hands out trying to grasp it and started to make small begging noises.

Ven playfully shook his head at his son. "Nu-uh. You gotta show yourself, little one. If you do I'll give you my finger back."

The baby's lips began to quiver as a few tears streamed down.

"Don't even think about it. That's two things you have in common now." Vanitas said the second sentence to Ven. Ven glared at his mate. "OK, I could deal with the first thing we had in common, but I do NOT cry like a baby!"

Vanitas chuckled, "Relax. It's not my fault that the boogieman still haunts our closet."

Ven blushed and was about to backfire until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Mommy!"

They instantly turned their heads towards the source. They looked at their child who was crying hard. Ven's eyes softened as he rocked him gently, but smiled. Their son's first word. A warming sensation exploded in him. And it felt like Ven was going to cry.

Vanitas' expression was gentle. His golden eyes fixed on his baby's half shown face. His hand lingered and slowly removed the blanket. Out of instinct he paused when his son cracked one eye open and through the tears saw his dad. Vanitas made a small reassuring smile. He still began to cry as he starred at the Ven's hand, wanting something to bite. Vanitas slowly removed his blue blanket that covered his face. Vanitas and Ven gasped in awe.

Their son had pitch-black hair in the back and a honey-colored blonde in front. He had the hair style and color from their mom and dad. He sniffled fluttering his eyes opened revealing blue and yellow colored eyes as he cooed.

"V-Ven..."

Ven turned to Vanitas with a large smile. "He looks almost exactly like us."

Ven frowned. "What should we name him?" he remembered not giving his beautiful son a name. Ven ran his nails gently through his baby's soft hair as he giggled being easily ticklish.

Vanitas leaned down placing a kiss on his lover's lips. "It's up to you, babe."

Ven smiled looking at their son as he giggled happily. "Vantus. I want to name him Vantus." he wanted his son's name to have both his mom and dad's in it. Just something told him inside it would fit him perfectly.

Vanitas climbed on top of the bed fully resting next to him. He carefully placed his mate on his lap. Ven blushed resting his head on Vanitas' chest hearing his steady heartbeat and closed his eyes.

"It's perfect. And so is he." Vanitas held his two boys close and securely. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. He couldn't believe that he and his lover could ever make a newborn this beautiful. It was like when a baby is born the world instantly becomes innocent and worry-free. Like an angel was born from heaven. Even if it didn't seem, Vantus was a blessing in disguise.

Vanitas looked. Ven was fast asleep. He had to be still tired from labor. And glanced at Vantus who was still in Ven's arms trying to snuggle into him. Vanitas chuckled and laid flat on his back as Ven was laying on his side facing Vanitas with his head and one hand on his chest. Vanitas scooped the giggling Vantus placing him on his chest as he snuggled closer to him if possible. Ven groaned moving his hand up higher on Vanitas', finding a way to be safely holding Vantus. Vanitas smiled placing a hand over Ven's covering both of them as an entire blanket. Vantus yawned, put his thumb in his mouth before drifting into a deep slumber knowing he's being watched and protected by the love of his mommy and daddy. Vanitas kissed Vantus' cheek and Ven's while the arm that held Ven close smoothed through his curly blonde spikes. The two were sleeping peacefully, breathing in soundly.

Vanitas couldn't ask for anything better. Through out his life he only thought he was nothing good. Just an outcast child who had to struggle through out his life. He was raised to be bad. The kids around him would tease him and call him names because of his appearance. It was up until Vanitas turned thirteen he started gaining lots of muscle from weightlifting that he asserted his dominance. When Ventus transferred, Vanitas just had to have him. Now five years later they had a a beautiful family. Well, almost...They aren't even married.

"Damn..." Vanitas cursed mentally. He already had a baby and their not even married yet. Vanitas glanced at the engagement rings on him and his lover and sighed. In a few weeks they would be married for life. But right now he need to wait until Ven awakens. God, forbid him to throw a hissy fit when he leaves the room for a second to at least use the bathroom.

Vanitas gave one more look at his newborn and mate before falling into a light sleep with his arms securely wrapped around them.


End file.
